


Pending...

by FearfulDeer



Series: TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Gaslighting, Hinata is very toxic in this, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, hinata's a bitch in this sorry, kageyama is baby despite the first chapter few chapters, please beware of that, someone had to bite the bullet lol, tanatsukinoya is endgames but they gotta work for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: Tsukishima knew something was wrong, he just didn't want to admit it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121210
Kudos: 22





	Pending...

Tsukishima stared at Hinata bouncing around Kageyama. He knew something was up with then but didn’t want to confront them or talk about it with anyone. He didn’t want to think that there could be something going on between the two. So, what does he do? He picks up the pieces of his walls that Hinata had shattered. The sharp jagged edges cutting as he went. Making sure it would hold stronger and that anyone who would try to break it next would get cut themselves.

He wouldn’t allow anyone back in. He’d even manage to push Yamaguchi out in the middle of the rebuilding process. It worked. He was safe when he confirmed his suspicions and had walked in on Hinata and Kageyama, just two weeks after he got himself sorted out. Hinata shook when he tried to talk himself out of the situation, Kageyama slipping out of the room like he’d never been there.

Some members of the team had come in during the commotions, he hadn’t notice, neither had Hinata. They were confused, they though Hinata and Tsukishima where so smitten with each other an argument like this couldn’t have happened. They didn’t know of the full situation they had just walked into.

Hinata was still rumbling about how much he loved Tsukishima when Tsukishima snapped at him. “I don’t get a fuck. Don’t fucking talk to me again. I don’t want anything to do with you.” With that he stormed out of the room. Crocodile tears rolled down Hinata’s face. The teammates going to comfort him and his lies. Tsukishima didn’t care what Hinata told them, he knew he would try to keep up his innocent act, but it didn’t matter.

* * *

The next practice, Tsukishima didn’t attend. Despite his abilities to keep up his front he needed a day to unravel by himself. When he did return, he imminently knew he was in for a whirlwind of issues. Harsh glares sent by just about every member of the team; Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Azumane excluded. He didn’t bat an eye, he just got onto practicing, though he will admit he was curios as to what Hinata had said about him. Other then the glare them pointedly ignoring him, they didn’t do anything.

Once practice had ended, and Coach Ukai had wrapped up talking to the team he slipped over to speak with him. “uh Coach Ukai Sir?” the coach looked up from his papers.

“Yes Tsukishima?”

“I just wanted to give you a heads up on the situation between me and Hinata..” The coach tilts his head waiting for the first year to continue. “I’m sure you’ve already seen the glares everyone’s been sending me.” He laughs bitterly. “I guess I should’ve reacted better but whatever. Anyways it won’t effect my playing and I really doubt it would effect Hinata’s.”

The coach doesn’t do anything for a moment and anxiety builds in Tsukishima’s chest. He pushes it down and forces it away. “Alright, but ya know kid if ya need to talk I’m sure you could catch me or specs around to help.” Tsukishima just nods before slipping away and outside.

The night air was still hot as he steps out onto the pavement. Everyone else had already left to go change and he didn’t want to be locked out of the club room, which he figure he probably would be, no matter who had been given the key that day. Walking up the stairs he toys with the hem of his shirt, walking into the club room could be a blood bath if he went about anything the wrong way. He took a breath before fixing his appearance and walking in.

His face was blank, and his posture less than stellar as he stalked into the room and to his things. Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka had been the ones to hang back. Daichi surly there to make sure the other four didn’t get into trouble. He quickly gathered his things to change, hoping to go unnoticed. He did fairly well, that was until Nishinoya let out a shriek over something Daichi said and he recoiled enough to catch the attention of his teammates.

When Kageyama looked over to him, unreadable. The next to notice him where the second years and Hinata, after they followed Kageyama’s gaze. He figures Daichi had already noticed him but didn’t bother to do or say anything about it. Tsukishima keeps his head low, making sure his things hadn’t been disturbed in his absence, he wouldn’t put it pass some of his teammate to do so.

“Hey shittyshima, grab your shit get outta here.” Tanaka made his usual intimating face. Tsukishima ignored him and continued to make sure his things where in order before slipping his headphones out and around his neck. After shutting his bag, he slips it on as well.

Without another word he left the club room and made his way downstairs. He didn’t care he was still in gym clothes; he’d just go change in the boy’s bathroom.

* * *

The walk home was lame. It was the first time in years he had went without Yamaguchi, without one of them being sick or something like that. He was alone and it was setting in faster than he would like to admit. It was Friday which meant his brother would be home for the weekend, which he was a bit grateful for. His brother could read his mood before even he could figure out what he was feeling, and he always somehow knew how to help.

When he did eventually arrive home, he opened the door, shouted a quick “I’m home” with a echo from both his mom and brother from somewhere in the house of “welcome back”, and he lazily put his shoes in the rack and made his way to his room. He dumped his stuff off and thought for a moment of what he was going to do. He quickly settled on doing his homework before dinner then he’d probably allow himself to watch a movie with Akiteru.


End file.
